When I Was Young
by verfens
Summary: PruHun Shipping Week Day 1: Childhood. Prussia's known Hungary a lot longer than she thought. Warnings: Mentions of character death, fighting, injury


Pruhun Shipping Week- Day 1: Childhood

XXXXX

It was cold.

That was the first thing he noticed about his existence, though he didn't yet know what that meant, or who he even was, but he knew it didn't feel good and he didn't like it all that much. He heard a voice telling him that he would do great things, before he realized, that he existed, and was there.

And so, red eyes opened for the first time, and he could see. He was encased in a soft white cover, and wrapped it tighter around himself to stifle the cold. He breathed in, and let it out, the warm air visible around him.

"Your name is Teuton." The voice told him softly. "Though your name will change many times in your life. Do not forget your origins, dear Teuton." He didn't yet have the capability to talk, but he knew that meant…he was _Teuton._ What that meant, he had yet to learn. "I have but one final gift for you, my dear. A gift you will need to fulfill your destiny." And so, something appeared in front of him, glinting in the feeble light from outside his encasement. "You will not thank me for this gift, but you need this to live. I only hope you do not hate me for what it will be used for." It fell, and he reached out to take it, grabbing the part of it looking like it was supposed to be held.

Red eyes looked up to the top of his confinement, asking, _now what?_

"Now, go forth into the world, and stay safe. Use that sword to protect those you care about." The brown object in front of him moved out of his way, and so he hopped out, only to have his face meet with white, cold stuff, and he huffed loudly, unhappy with this finding. After standing up, he looked to his…sword, right? In his hand to his left, and with his other, he tightened the cloak around him, tighter, and he started to walk onwards, looking around at the quiet surroundings with wonder. He looked to his pale skin, and realized absently that he matched the snow on the ground.

In his walks around the woods, he saw two others, and he frowned, hearing them talking in a language he couldn't understand. He walked closer though, unwary of the world and those creatures called humans.

One of them looked to him, and frowned heavily. Teuton looked up at him with confusion, and interest. The other called back, for someone who started to speak in _his _language, and he perked up, looking for where this person was, a tentative smile on his face, before they laughed, telling the first person something in the language he didn't know, before they sneered at him, making him distrustful.

"You must be a newbie." They laughed between each other. "We can't let you grow up, you'd infringe on us, based on how new you look!"

The other snorted. "Plus, look at how downright _demonic _the kid looks! Red eyes and white hair! Must be some kinda defect!" They laughed again, making Teuton look between them with some hate in his eyes.

However, before he could raise his sword, something hit his face, and he cried out, his hand going to the hurt spot, and seeing something _bright, and red. _He didn't yet know what this was, but he knew it was bad, and so he turned tail, and headed for the trees once again, feet running.

"Shit! That kid's fast!" The second one said.

"Ah, whatever, we can shoot him down from here." The first one yawned, and Teuton wasn't going to give them a chance to tell him what that meant, his sword gripped tightly in his hand while he tried to get deep in the woods, and hide himself in the snow and branches of his home.

He wondered what they had meant by demonic, while rubbing his cut with some fresh snow to cool it off and clean it.

XXXXX

Years later, and Teuton knew well what they meant when they called him a demon. He grumbled to himself as he cleaned off his swords, hiding out in his makeshift tent, white to match the snow around him.

He groaned to himself when he saw the chip in one of his newer swords, the one he had been born with used only in certain circumstances, the sword having some kinda magical property. His stomach also was starting to growl, and so he stood up, wiping some snow off his white pants. He donned his cloak, grabbed his money pouch, and put his arrows on his back, arming himself to the teeth, not wanting any run ins with older nations while he did his awkward shopping, never having learned a human language yet…he hoped his people would show up soon, he hated not being able to communicate…

He left his tent, and went to the nearby human village, his face covered by his cloak, and picked out things he wanted, putting them on the counter, and then, when the shopkeeper he knew smiled at him, he nodded, counting out his money according to the prices on the items, the food, and supplies, and such.

Once he smiled again, he nodded, putting the bag of items into his cloak, before going off to find the smith, hoping they could repair the damage to his new sword.

But on his way, he saw a few of the _assholes _he was hiding in the woods from were talking to an older looking man, and as he tried to get closer to hear, he realized they were talking in nation-speak.

Oh shit.

That older looking man was a fully realized nation. He nearly dropped his damaged sword, but refrained, and tried to sneak off.

But, that was _before _he heard them talking bad about him. Oh _hell _no.

Teuton rolled out in front of them, separated by a good 30 feet, and aimed his bow at the asshole that had been calling him _demonic. _"Son of bitch! Shouldn't talk low of me when got sword dull as ass!" He called out in his broken form of their shared language, and had it not been for the arrow Teuton fired right next to his ear, he was sure they would have laughed.

They drew their weapons, furious with the younger nation who had _totally snuck up _on them, that's just how _good _he was, after all, but then, the older nation told them to wait.

"Boy, what's your name?" He asked, blue eyes narrowed slightly, and Teuton felt insecure in front of him.

"Why need know?" He asked, lowering his bow slightly, but quickly raising it up when he moved.

The older man looked to the others with slight disapproval. "I see you have taught this one fear, but not respect." He muttered, "And yes, there is a very distinct difference in the two." He coughed, waving them away, and gesturing for them to go elsewhere.

Then, to Teuton's surprise, the man before him sat down, so that his blue eyes were level with the young personification's red ones. He was so surprised, his bow lowered so that he could get a better look at the man.

"I'm Germania." He introduced lightly. "Now, who are you?" He asked, delicate with the skittish boy.

His mouth crinkled, and his red eyes watched, suspicious. "Teuton." He replied, quiet.

"And by your wordiness I'm assuming that you don't speak very much?" He asked, quiet, more rhetorical than anything. Teuton grumbled, but nodded silently. "You live on your own? How long?" He asked another question, and Teuton wondered where this was going.

"27 winters." He admitted. "This number 28."

"Nearly 20 years and you haven't died." Germania said, nodding. "Impressive, Teuton. Completely on your own, with no guidance from another nation, that's remarkable, actually. I'd say you were special, but that's plain from your appearance."

Teuton made a face, not liking the reference to his odd appearance in the slightest, and Germania laughed a little, but this time, it didn't sound cruel, but rather…good-natured.

"How would you like to come south with me?" He asked, offering, and red eyes went wide, before he became suspicious.

"Why offer? Why me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and Germania looked him over quietly, looking at his face and at his tight grip on his weapon.

"Because, Teuton, you're clearly meant for something great." He said, before trying to get closer, scooting slightly, and Teuton took a few steps further away, lengthening the distance between them rather than closing it. Germania sighed, rubbing his temples. "They certainly did make you rather skittish, but the offer stands." The elder nation stood up, and Teuton frowned. "Come meet me just beyond the village gates tomorrow, just after sunrise, and I will take you to the South." With that, Germania turned around, and left Teuton standing there, wide-eyed.

He'd…he'd never left this place before; he had never been able to get past these nations around him, and so had been stuck living in the woods.

He ran off to his place, grabbing his bags, and wondering what he would do. He packed what he had, just in case he decided he would go once he slept on it…and then he closed his eyes to rest.

XXXXX

Teuton woke up to the smell of smoke, and felt the heat of fire. He, panicked, grabbed his things and tried to leave his tent, only to feel an arrow pierce his chest, and he cried out in pain. He knew better than to just rip it out, but tears started to prick at the corners of his eyes, and he struggled to breath, taking in the smoke and feeling more and more choked up.

No! This…this wasn't happening! Things were supposed to get better! Teuton hid back in his tent, trying to think of a plan while he breathed in smoke and felt the fire growing around him, making him sweat and burn in his winter clothes.

"Come out, little demon!" One of the other personifications laughed at him.

"Yeah! We already got you with an arrow; you can't run like you normally do! Besides, stay in there, and suffocate or burn to death!"

They all laughed together, and tears dripped down his face in earnest. He didn't want to die! He crouched, before he fell, now laying on his side with the arrow sticking out of his chest, with his blood starting to drip out now, and his vision got blurry, and his head felt heavy, yet light at the same time.

So… this was how he was going to die…

He suddenly heard something akin to yelps of surprise, and scurrying feet, and a far away voice calling his name, while he struggled to keep his eyes open.

The last thing he remembered was a big pair of hands picking him up, along with his things, and taking him out of there.

XXXXX

When he woke up, he first noticed that he was wrapped tightly in something, which sort of calmed him, sort of freaked him out, and what he was on top of was moving, which definitely freaked him out. But then he realized, holy shit, he was…alive!

His squirming apparently alerted whoever had saved him that he was awake, since they said just that, and so Teuton paused to locate whomever it was that was speaking to him. And when he finally did, he recognized it was Germania.

He blinked, and Germania laughed a bit. "Yeah, you gave me a good scare, but the fact you healed like that simply proved what I already thought. You were born a little early, but you're going to grow into something much, _much_, bigger and important than those other tribes." He said, with Teuton watching him curiously, but the little personification was soothed by the tightness around him, and so he yawned a bit, relaxing into the warmth now that he figured he was safe.

The trip south wasn't too long after Teuton woke up from his attack. It was amazing how…different it was…! The people up north were far paler than down here, and he was let off Germania's spare horse, to be able to stretch out, and he looked around, amazed at the _life _and the _difference _from all he had known when he was first born.

"Ah! My dear Germania!" He saw another older nation approaching his savior, and he frowned, going behind him and covering his face with his cloak, peeking out carefully. "I see you've returned from the north in one piece!" It was a heavily tanned man, with curly brown hair and a big sword at his side, dressed like a Roman soldier…a Roman soldier? Was this the personification of the Roman Empire? That wasn't good…was it? He was smiling jovially,

Teuton stared at him, red eyes hidden by his white cloak, and Germania pushed him out from behind him gently, with Teuton resisting slightly. "Yes, indeed, and I brought back a nation from the north, the one I was called up about."

Rome looked down at the boy curiously, before crouching to be at his eye level. "Hello…what's your name?"

"Ah, Rome, the boy's been raising himself. He's a little…uncultured." Germania put it lightly.

"So, like you when we met?" Rome smiled up at Germania, and the blonde nation frowned, but then nodded slowly.

"Yes, he's actually a lot like me, I suppose." He admitted. "Boy's apparently good with a sword, quick as a whip, and fast like a demon, according to the tribes who wanted him dead."

Teuton frowned as the adults talked over him. He grumbled, and took off his cloak's hood, making Rome's eyes widen. "M' Teuton." He said, boasting slightly.

Rome looked over him with curiosity. "I've seen humans like you, but never a nation…that's simply remarkable. And how old is he?" He asked Germania.

"He said this was his 28th year." Germania nodded, and Rome looked back to the boy with proud eyes, patting him on the back firmly.

"Well, that's even more so! With looks like yours, and people after you since you showed up, it's amazing! Almost 30 now…goodness- you're a combination of talented, and lucky." Rome ruffled his hair. "If you haven't guessed it, I am the Roman Empire, and Germania, who is in all likelihood your father or grandfather, is my bodyguard, of sorts."

Germania glared down Rome, and the Empire nation frowned, before shrugging it off. Teuton put the cloak back on over his face, grumbling lowly.

"Will you teach him…?" Germania asked, brusque. At this request, Rome looked a little surprised.

"Oh, is that why you brought him back?" He asked, slightly amused. "You're a softie for your kids, aren't you…?" He laughed lightly. "But I know what you mean! I can't wait until a few of my own pop up!" He smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I would be glad to. It's my way of repaying you for protecting me!"

XXXXX

And so, Teuton got a proper education, and perhaps, a bit of an ego to go along with it, since he excelled in every subject, a true strategic mastermind, more than a little gifted with the sword, and rather intelligent in other manners as well, sharp like a knife, especially with his mouth. Now that he had learned how to speak it was a miracle to get him to shut up.

It was more of a bit of an ego. It was a lot of an ego.

However, this way of life wasn't meant to last.

Overtime, new personifications joined. First an annoying brat named Romano and then the cutie pie called Veneziano became known as Rome's grandchildren, and the personifications of many of Rome's territory joined them, France, Spain, the new Greece and Egypt, and others came to be known.

But also, over time, Germania and Rome's friendship dissolved, and then devolved into being enemies, until one day, they disappeared, and Teuton had to leave the Empire for good or get himself killed. He didn't go with Germania, choosing to go back to the North and camp out. However, his people soon made themselves apparent to Teuton. The Teutonic tribe was scattered at this point, but over time, he was sure they would come back together!

But one day, while he was with neither of them…Rome and Germania…they both just disappeared. He didn't know what happened, but he knew it was not safe any longer for nations. If they were susceptible to death, what did that mean for him…?

In his wanderings of the world, he became a Christian, and a devout one at that. A German priest told him that to be saved from his sins, he would have to prove himself to God. And that became a priority.

But then…Teuton heard of an uprising boy…a boy that he didn't yet know, but one he desperately wanted to know: Magyar's son, Hungary.

XXXXX

Hungary was a boy that was quick on his feet, and the moment he saw Teuton watching him in his white cloak, ran towards him, sword in hand to fight off the German tribe. Teuton jumped back, and took out his sword, prepared to fight back.

They clashed swords when Hungary finally caught up to Teuton, and Teuton called out for him to stop. "Hey! I don't want to fight!" He said, loudly. "I just wanted to talk!"

Hungary frowned at him, before putting his sword down. "What? Aren't you a Germanic tribe, coming to invade?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I am a Germanic tribe, but I don't want to invade!" He said, quickly when his eyes put up a wall of suspicion.

"What do you want…?" Hungary asked, skeptically.

"I want…I want to be friends!" He blurted, before looking embarrassed. "I mean, I was partially raised in a big group of nations, and I want that again…my nation hasn't yet been given to me…."

Hungary laughed loud, and hard, and Teuton frowned, huffing and folding his arms. "Oh…oh! You were actually serious…" He looked over at Teuton, probably wondering if the older personification had lost it.

"Yeah, I was serious!" He flushed. "I'd like to have some allies, you know…?"

Hungary nodded, thoughtful. "You know, I wouldn't mind an ally either… But, you never told me your name, kid." He jokingly referred to how Teuton was the slightest bit shorter.

"I'm more than likely older than you…kid my ass…" Teuton muttered, before he shook his head. "I'm Teuton." He introduced. "I'm a tribe from the North."

"The north?" The boy asked, curious, and he nodded, before looking up to the blue sky above them.

"Yeah, I was born there…kinda weird." He murmured, more to himself than to Hungary.

"Yeah, you're far from home if you're down here…" He agreed.

"I am, indeed…" He sighed, thinking back to the happy days with his makeshift family, Germania and Rome and Rome's family, but he couldn't go back.

So, he moved forward.

XXXXX

Almost 200 years after his first meeting with Hungary, he was given his new name, like the person at his beginning had warned him- his name was to change many times.

He sighed, shaking his head, and then looked around the scene around him. He had left Hungary behind without telling him what he was going to do. And now it was done. He had consolidated his power, becoming Teutonic Knights.

No longer would he hide his face in fear. His red eyes were not ones belonging to a demon, but rather, a loyal servant of God.

And his power would be known.

However, when he returned to Hungary, the boy didn't recognize him, and simply accused him of murdering Teuton.

_Do not forget your origins_. That was what the woman had warned him of…But, he couldn't let his previous identity be known.

"I didn't do that. In all likelihood, I'm his replacement. He probably didn't make it back to where he was born in time, and so I was born in his place." He said, scoffing.

"Yeah, whatever, Teutonic Knights." Hungary grumbled. "I'll accept your offer though, I do need your help…"

And so, he smiled, bright, hoping one day that he, Prussia would be able to tell him the truth.

He didn't know that in his time with Hungary as a child, he would find that _he _was a _she, _a she that Teutonic Knights dearly loved.

XXXXX

A/N: Cracks knuckles. PruHun week is upon us my comrades! Be prepared for more trash by me!


End file.
